YuGiOh! GX Revolution: Pharaoh of the Millennium
by PenOfTragedy
Summary: John Newlands has alot to learn about Duel Monsters, hence his admission in Duel Academy. However, things change around when he meets Atem's processor and they share a body just like Yugi and Atem did. However, with a time period 50 yrs. brings change.


Chapter One: Legend of Dark Magic

Dr. Crow was one of the "cool" teachers at Duel Academy High. He had nice, straight blonde hair that halfway-hid his right eye. He usually strutted down the academy corridors like if it was his palace. And foremost of all, he always gave his students a smile. However, Dr. Crow would snap on you had you did something that he consider obscene. Johnathan Newlands knew this too well, considering that he had Dr. Crow as a teacher.

Duel Academy was still flourishing, even in the year 2058. By now, teaching standards had increased tenfold, and many students felt like learning again. Johnathan, called John by his peers, was one of the hard-working students. He always tried his best at everything he did, and people admired his for that. John wore his red blazer proudly, seeing as it fit him. Whenever he would work, his hazel eyes would remained glued to the paper he was writing on. He ran with speed, seeing as his muscles helped him along the way. His spiky black hair always stayed in place for some reason as the wind blew against it. Alas, John was a happy and cheery person.

Dr. Crow taught a class titled "Introduction to Advanced Dueling Concepts". He usually despised the text and took a practical approach, dueling. John always looked forward to this class, but usually lost. The night before Dr. Crow's class, John was in his dorm room with his friend, Asurai.

"I don't know what my deck needs, I mean, it has an aggressive feel to it. What is it missing?" asked John. He passed by a Kuriboh, Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Gazelle the Mythical King of Beasts, Card Trooper, Necro Guardna, and some more interesting monster card choices.

"If you ask me," began Asurai, brushing back his white hair so that his green eyes can make direct contact with the cards, "you're combining a healing theme with an aggressive theme together, making a clashing deck. I think you should try a recycling theme. You get to re-use the cards that are in the graveyard for optimum performance."

John pondered about this thought. He didn't necessarily see what was wrong with his deck, but he was going to take Asurai's word for it. He began taking out monsters that he wanted to keep and then he threw the other ones out of his way. He began constructing his deck according to the idea Asurai gave him. He began adding cards from his collection that he hardly remembered. He knew for sure that Asurai's advice would surely help him, seeing as Asurai's blue blazer was no bluff. John finally finished his deck and Asurai looked over it.

"Look pretty solid to me, John. You just need to trust in yourself a little bit more and actually know that you can do it, otherwise, whoever you duel tomorrow will surely trounce you." said Asurai with a firmness in his voice.

John went to the Red Dorm's cafeteria and brough Asurai some fried shrimp and rice. Asurai, who surely could go to the Blue Dorm and get better food, accepted kindly. They both ate and test-decked to prepare John. Finally, around 8:00, Asurai began to head to the Blue Dorms to end the night.

"Remember, you should just concetrate on what you have to do to gain advantage, like Dr. Crow lectured about the other day. Otherwise you will not be able to win the duel. Only worry about life points when necessary. I'll probably ditch Biology with Professor Olmstead to come and check it out." said Asurai. Both John and Asurai chuckled and then Asurai parted ways. John began looking at his deck, putting it on his deck, and fell asleep.

The morning's sun quickly came about. John's face soon rushed with life as he remembered exactly what today was. He rushed to the showers, quickly put on his clothes and rushed to the cafeteria for breakfast. As he rushed to get his toast and jam, Professor Merlin stopped him.

"John, I've never seen you in such a rush," began Professor Merlin as his small black eyes studied John, "I've never seen you rush in and out of the cafeteria so fast."

"Well, today in Dr. Crow's class, we have a big examination, a dueling examination. I practiced all night for this moment and darn gone it, I will pass!" yelled John. People from the surrounding tables looked at John with a face that screamed "What kind of person are you?". People resumed eating as John pulled out his deck while taking a huge bite of toast.

"I think this deck should work... whoa..." said John as he reached one card. He noticed something about the card that was... unfamiliar. _That's it_, thought John as he finally analyzed the card, _I never put this card in my deck, and now it's in here._ John saw the card before and quickly recognized it as Dark Magician. Soon, he saw some support cards for Dark Magician. He wondered how in the world did his deck alter itself before he even touched it in the morning. Alas, he sought it as an opportunity to try something new out. Soon, the first bell rung, and the cafeteria began to clear. John took his last sip of coffee and dashed out of the cafeteria. He rushed towards the Dueling Arena, where the testing would be hosted.

People were looking at their decks. Everyone was watching out for signs of Dr. Crow, awaiting his emminent arrival. After an anxious fifteen minutes of waiting, Dr. Crow finally showed up. He had a clipboard in his hand and a pen ready in his pocket. Students crowded around Dr. Crow so that they can hear him speak.

"Students," began Dr. Crow, "I would like you all to know that I will post your matchups on the arena wall. You will begin immediately. Anyone not dueling gets a 0 for today. Now, it's time to duel!" said Dr. Crow. He posted the matchups and everyone was off to see who they would be dueling. John finally spotted his name. However, he began to frown, as it was next to one person he would never expect to duel... Mike Tyhone. Mike wore his blue blazer proudly, and he didn't disappoint. As John saw his hopes of a good duel flushed down the drain, he felt a hand pat his shoulder. It was Mike.

"So, I guess we are to duel today. What an odd surprise." said Mike nonchalantly. John just sighed and then they walked over to the field, following the optimistic Mike.

"Well, I was hoping that I was going to win today. Oh well, I guess I should practice more, Duel!" said John. He inserted his deck into his duel disk and activated. Mike didn't say anything, but frowned at John's pessimism. He activated his duel disk and drew five cards. John did as well.

"I hope for the best duel we can perform." said Mike.

Mike: 4000

John: 4000

"I'll start off John," began Mike drawing his sixth card, "with a spell card known as Blaze Accelerator! Now, I can place two face-down cards on the field and end my turn." A cannon of sorts appeared on the field, aimed at John. Then two face-down cards materialized themselves besides each other. John drew a card and began planning his assault.

"I'll summon a monster known as Reduci, the Wonder Mage (1300/1300) in attack position. Now, attack Reduci! Direct magic!" played John quickly. A mage in blue robes and purple staff appeared. It jumped in the air, shot a spell, but a face-down trap card was activated by Mike.

"I'll use my Volcanic Shield trap card. I can discard my Volcanic Recharger to negate your attack." countered Mike. A shield of lava appeared to defend its owner. John was frustrated that his attack didn't go as planned.

"I end my turn!" ended John. Mike drew his card and began his assault.

"I use my Ojama Trio trap card. This allows me to create 3 Ojama Tokens on your side of the field. Next, I can use Blaze Accelerator's effect to send Volcanic Scattershoot (500/500) to the graveyard to destroy your Mage!" played Mike. Three annoyingly ugly beast mosnters appeared on the field. Next, the cannon shot a metallic, flaming monster at the mage, destroying it in a hellish fire.

"Now, because of the monster being destroyed by Scattershot, you lose 500 points! In addition, I can send two other Scattershot cards to my graveyard to destroy all of your monsters." finished Mike. Two more mechanical bullets destroyed the three beasts. John already knew once the Ojama Trio tokens are gone, he will lose 900 points in total, plus the 500 points he already lost made him lose confidence already.

John: 2600

"That's not all, I can finally summon Royal Firestorm Guards (1700/1100). By returning the 3 Scattershot and 1 Recharger, I can send them back to my deck and draw two cards!" continued Mike, making John more irritated by the second.

"Now, I'll end my turn!" ended Mike, smiling at John. John already was panicking. He knew that most of his monsters were a bit weaker than Mike's. He drew a card and was befuddled. Another card he didn't know what in his deck.

"I'll play the monster known Big Shield Gardna in defense position! (100/2600) Next, I'll throw down a face-down card and call it a turn!" played John quickly. Mike looked worried. He knew that most monsters can't get past a 2600 point monster easily.

"I'll start off my turn," began Mike, drawing his card, "by activating the effect of Blaze Accelerator! By discarding my Volcanic Shell, I can destroy your monster!" Mike discarded a monster and it was loaded in the cannon. Next, the cannon shot out the mosnter as a flaming bullet which destroyed the defender.

"I then activate the spell card, Volcanic Revolution, which allows me to attack this turn! Isn't that awesome?" continued Mike. John grimaced at what was going on.

"Now, I declare the attack of my Royal Firestorm Guards against your life points directly!" declared Mike. The serpent-like guards shot fire from their mouths. The fire knocked John to the ground. He closed his eyes as his life point counter decreased.

John: 900

"Your move, dude! And remember, you should try and at least put some damage on me before Dr. Crow sees us." said Mike. John was angered. He hadn't inflicted one point of damage to Mike. He said to himself, _Either I play some good plays, or go down trying. But no matter what, I'm putting some damage on him!_

"DRAW!" yelled John. He looked at the card he drew and wasn't surprised that it was a card that he hadn't added to the deck. He didn't care. He knew what to do with the card and to him that was all that mattered.

"I activate the spell card known as Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half of my life points, I can summon a monster with such a power that even duelists today still remember it! I summon Dark Magician! (2500/2100)" yelled John. Mike was surprised. He saw the dark curtain appear and dark energy emerging from it. Soon, a magician in clad, purple armor appeared on the field.

John: 450

"Now I activate my spell card known as Widespread Greed! This allows both of us to draw two cards!" continued John with such a radiating confidence that Mike was surprised. Both players drew their two cards and John smirked.

"I'll play the spell card known as Dark Magic Attack! This card allows me to destroy all of your spell and trap cards on the field!" played John. Mike was surprised. The magician raised its staff and destroyed the cannon and Mike's face down trap card.

"Next, I can use the Thousand Knives spell card! This allows me to destroy your Royal Firestorm Guards!" continued John without stopping. A thousand knives appeared and then stabbed the reptilian knights. Mike was befuddled. He was wondering how did this happen within such a short period of time.

"Now, Dark Magician, attack him directly!" declared John.

"DARK-" yelled John as the magician pointed its staff and Mike.

"MAGIC-" continued John as the attack began to charge.

"ATTACK!" finished John as the attack was launched. Mike was thrown back in disgrace. He was surprised that someone could make such a comeback. It was almost like John had the spirit of the legendary duelist, Yugi Mutou.

Mike: 1500

"I end my turn!" ended John. Mike drew a card and then looked at it. He had a hand full of spell cards that he couldn't play. He had to stop the game.

"That's game dude!" said Mike. Both duelists let down their duel disks. Soon, people started clapping and cheering. Apparently, people were watching the intense duel without them knowing. Mike then took out his PDA.

"Can I had your PDA number... I'd like to talk to you about dueling some time, grab some coffee, who knows, maybe a rematch!" said Mike. John looked at the Blue Dorm student and then said, "Sure dude! You're a pretty damn good duelist yourself."

When Dr. Crow's class ended, John knew that he had found the deck he needed. When the day was over, he came back to his dorm room. He put down his bag and saw a golden box on his bed. He sat down and looked inside of the golden box to check its contents. He gasped and dropped his deck, which be looked at. He saw lots of cards that he never seen before, cards that he knew that one person played with before.

"Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Gazelle Mythical King of Beasts, those cards are all... and those golden puzzle pieces look like they form... This can't be happening!" yelled John. He already had put two and two together. He had a different version of Yugi Mutou's deck. And what lay on his bed was the Millennium Puzzle. He then heard a spirit, a male spirit telling him to solve the puzzle. However, John was shocked, as this wasn't the voice of the legendary pharaoh who controlled the Egyptian Gods. It was another voice... a younger voice, one that John had to figure out who it was.

"Okay, I'll solve that puzzle, but if I do, you have to promise to tell me what's going on!" yelled John to himself.

"I agree...to your terms... just solve the puzzle..." said the voice faintly. John smirked._ He thought to himself, I might be as powerful as Yugi Mutou, and all I have to do is solve a puzzle._

Card of the Chapter:

Dark Magician/DARK/Level 7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100/Spellcaster

Next is:

Chapter Two – Shanghai Samurai


End file.
